hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible (album)
|-|Official= Invincible is the second studio album by former Hollywood Undead member Deuce. It has been in the works since late 2012, but due to legal issues the release date had been constantly pushed back. The album was released for free by Deuce on October 31, 2015, to accommodate the long hiatus he went on after his debut album. It was officially released on December 1, 2017. Tracklisting Release *On October 5, 2017, Deuce released roughly mixed clips of new songs: Bitch This Is It, Here I Come, World on Fire, and a remastered version of Thank You. They can be found here. *The lead single, Here I Come, was released on October 13, 2017. *The next two songs, Bitch This Is It and Thank You, could be received by mistake when pre-ordering the album on October 14, 2017. *The second single, Bitch This Is It, was released on October 27, 2017. *The third single, World on Fire, was released on November 10, 2017. *The fourth single, Thank You, was released on November 24, 2017. *The first music video from the album, which was for Here I Come, was released on October 17, 2017. Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums ;Additional artists *Gadjet - vocals |-|Original= Invincible is the second studio album by former Hollywood Undead member Deuce. It has been in the works since late 2012, but due to legal issues the release date had been constantly pushed back. The album was released for free by Deuce on October 31, 2015, to accommodate the long hiatus he went on after his debut album. Tracklisting Release To help build hype for the album, Deuce played the song Nightmare live at his March 28, 2014, concert in Moscow and continued playing the song at future shows after realizing that many fans enjoyed it. *On May 5, 2015, Deuce released the first promotional single, Invincible, for free through social media. *On May 31, 2015, Deuce released the single, Just Pretend. The song features guest vocals from Gadjet. The song does not appear on the album and was only released to hype up Deuce's return from his hiatus. *On October 13, 2015, Nightmare was released. *On October 17, 2015, Bad Attitude was released. *On October 20, 2015, It's Alright, It's Okay was released. *On October 21, 2015, the official tracklisting of the album was released. *On October 24, 2015, Famous was released. This song also features guest vocals from Gadjet. *On October 27, 2015, Miracle was released. *On October 31, 2015, Bleed was released. *On October 31, 2015, Deuce released the album for free. *On November 4, 2015, the album was taken down by his label. *On December 11, 2015, it was announced that the album would be officially released in stores in mid-2016. *In December 2016, Gadjet on a live stream, confirmed the album would be released sometime in February or March of 2017. However, the album was not released then. Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums ;Additional artists *Gadjet - vocals Trivia *On May 7, 2015, Deuce posted a tweet telling Da Kurlzz that he and his "faggot ass friend George Ragan" are going to go to jail for extortion, adding "fuck you both" at the end. Shortly thereafter, Da Kurlzz posted a tweet saying "Did someone say something?..... Didn't think so. Back to it." After Da Kurlzz's tweet was uploaded, Deuce's song Invincible was taken down. Although, it was later put back up. Category:Deuce Albums Category:2017